The Phone Call
by runaway xo
Summary: Picks up from where SM left off on page 138 of Breaking Dawn. Bella calls Rosalie and asks for her help.


**A/N: **Hey! I wrote this up really quick in an attempt to procrastinate. (I actually took a quiz in school to find out how I go about my studies, and apparently I'm a chronic procrastinator. Who knew? ) Anyway, this is for **EdwardsSoul101's Phone call Contest. **The idea was to take off from where SM left off on page 138 in Breaking Dawn, when Bella calls Rosalie. **SPOILERS, **obviously.

**P.S. **If you haven't seen the Twilight Trailer Spoof on you-tube yet, I suggest you find a pillow (to muffle your laughter, so people don't think you're insane) and watch it. Honestly, I was in tears. It's absolutely hysterical! Just type Twilight Trailer Spoof in the search box. Come on. DO IT.

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**The Phone Call**

(Rosalie's POV)

"Emmett, hand me that wrench."

"Rose," he sighed. A warm piece of metal fell into my outstretched hand. "I don't think you're going about this the right way."

I snorted delicately. My teeth clenched as I pulled the wrench under the car with me. I twisted the new piece into place and used the towel in my other hand to wipe away the grease.

"What I mean, Rose, is that nobody knew this would happen."

I threw the wrench back out from under the car, satisfied when I heard it shatter against the nearest cement wall. "Hand me the black bolt."

"You can't blame Bella for this, Rosalie."

My outstretched hand clenched into a fist. "Give me the bolt, Emmett," I demanded through my teeth.

"No."

"I said, give me the bolt, Emmett!" I screamed.

I felt a steel hand grasp my ankle and pull me out from under my convertible.

"Rose, look at me," Emmett demanded. I sprung up from my position on the floor and turned my back on him, dashing towards the garage door but he was already there, blocking my path.

"You can't do this to yourself Rose. You're tormenting yourself and it's not fair."

"Not fair to me?" I snapped at him. "The only unfair performance I see going on here is the fact that _Bella_ is killing the one thing I would die to have!"

Emmett frowned. "Rose, we don't even know if it's a _baby_. Carlisle said that there's a large possibility that venom could have found its way into her womb. It could even be a miscarriage of some sort…"

"Alice saw it," I shot back.

"We don't know that either."

It was true that Alice hadn't told us_ what _she'd seen. She was still in shock. But her blank stare was evidence enough for me. Bella was pregnant with a baby. My stomach churned. Would she always be handed my biggest dreams? And then throw them away as if they weren't good enough for her?

I was about to turn my back on Emmett again when I felt a vibration against my hip.

I snatched my phone up faster then necessary, ready to cast all my anger on some unsuspecting human salesperson.

"Hello?" I asked icily.

"Rosalie?" Someone whispered. Their voice was soft, with weakness or intent I wasn't sure. I frowned in confusion and pulled the phone away from my ear quickly to look at the caller ID. _Edward_.

The phone flew back to my ear quickly, hoping I didn't break it, I waited impatiently for the person to continue.

"It's Bella."

All kinds of words were tap dancing on the edge of my tongue but I managed to keep quiet.

"Please. You have to help me."

All of my thoughts plummeted into a blasphemy so black I couldn't remember which way was up.

"Rosalie? Please?" She whispered urgently.

I looked up to find Emmett staring at the phone pressed against my ear, his eyes wide.

"I got this," I whispered quickly. His gaze shifted towards me. "Go."

His expression was doubtful for a fraction of a second before it became blank. He nodded once and disappeared.

I took a deep breath.

"Bella?"

"Rosalie, I have to make this quick. Edward will come back and I don't want him to –"

I interrupted her quickly, "What can I do?"

I could hear her deep breath, unsteady and sharp on the other side of the line.

"Help me save him."

"Him? Him, who?"

"The baby, Rosalie. My baby."

I couldn't speak for a moment. Couldn't comprehend her words. She _wanted _to save him?

"How?"

"I won't let them hurt him, but you have to be on my side. You have to help me convince them that I want this. I know you've always wanted this Rosalie. Please, let me at least attempt to make you an Aunt."

Her words sparked something inside of me. It was as if a new light was shinning in the back of my head, making my perspective on the world suddenly brighter. I knew it wasn't my dream coming true, but I was quickly building a new dream.

"When will you be here?"

"Edward said we'll be home in sixteen hours."

We were both quiet for a minute. I was calculating how fast I could hunt. I had to be prepared if I was protecting a human for the next couple of months. Which I would be doing. Protecting the baby, that is.

"I have to go," Bella hissed urgently. "Oh, and, Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." And with that, the line went dead.

My mind was racing and I felt the closest thing to adrenaline – in over seventy years – pump through my body.

In a mutual action with my mind my feet flew forward. I ignored the questions my family called from inside the house. No doubt had they'd been eavesdropping on my call. I would come back eventually. Just in time to question Alice and then protect Bella.

As I hurried across the forest floor, picking up the sent of elk by the river, my vision blurred and transformed until I was no longer in the forest. Suddenly I was staring into the icy blue eyes of Vera's little Henry. I marveled at the image, quiet clear for a human memory. I could openly see his curly black hair and his all too evident dimples.

Abruptly, the image began to change. The icy eyes darkened, swirling into a color that was closer to green than it was to blue. The hair began to change as well. And suddenly, a dimpled bronze-haired child was staring back at me.

My resolve managed to strengthen as I held onto that image. I would see that child one day. I wasn't planning on not going down with a fight. More tenaciously, I wasn't planning to go down at all.

* * *

**Okay, so it's short. Sorry. Hope you liked it. **

**Note to anybody who reads my story "I Love You": **I haven't forgotten about that story! Honest! I'm avoiding updating that story due to the fact that it was Post-Eclipse, and with Breaking Dawn already out, the story seems somewhat pointless. I will eventually update though! I am floored by the reviews and wish that I could make you all happy but anything I write now will come out bad due to my lack of inspiration. Thank you all so much for your patience. I am sorry.

**Reviews anyone!? I appreciate criticism, corrections, and compliments :) Anything with a C basically! Haha, thanks!**

By the way this is a one-shot.** That means no more chapters.**


End file.
